Music And Lyrics
by SophieAria
Summary: ummmm! the Doctor and Rose doing all sorts of things on the TARIDS!


Evenin'! Had this idea buzzing for quite a while and decided to write it! ENJOY!

Being as clever as he was the Doctor had a knack for singing a song but changing the lyrics to his own needs. So far he had changed 'Come What May' to 'TARDIS Fly Away' he'd changed 'Beautiful Disaster' to 'Beautiful Doctor' and 'I'm Too Sexy ' to… well as a matter of fact the Doctor decided not to change that one as it suited him perfectly (or so he thought)

Today though the Doctor woke up to Rose staring over him puppy dog eyes ready and waiting

"Morning Rose! What do you want?" he asked raising an eyebrow and sitting up in bed

"Nothing" Rose looked away coyly "Actually, could you do me a favour?" she raised her shoulders and pouted

"What now?" The Doctor sighed he loved it when Rose wanted something it was so much fun to tease her

"The TARDIS won't listen to me and I really want to listen to Shane Ward, Please???" She leaned forwards and put her tongue between her teeth and grinned at him

Helplessly the Doctor sighed

"Oh Alright" As soon as the Doctor winked at Rose the music floated in and Rose jumped up ecstatically

"THANK YOU!" Rose kissed the Doctor on the cheek and ran off singing 'That's my goal' rather terribly

The Doctor grinned and settled back down to the sound of a cat being strangled

Rose however was thoroughly enjoying the music and dancing infront of the mirror singing into a hairbrush, the Doctor grinned from the doorway

That afternoon The Doctor was reading in the library one of his favourite books entitled 'Genius – yes it's for you'

As he settled his glasses on his nose a rather loud noise came from the other room

"ROSE!" The Doctor exclaimed marching off book under arm looking for his companion

He immediately went to the lounge finding Rose curled up on the sofa watching Coronation Street

"Rose!"

"Yep" Rose turned around and smiled

The Doctor sighed all anger released at her smile

"What are you watching?"

"Coronation Street" she grinned "Ken just left Deidre!" she exclaimed

The Doctor shook his head

"their a rather loud couple then?" He questioned

"Oh Sorry" Rose said reaching for the remote "What were you doing anyway?"

"Just reading"

"Genius – Yes it's for you?" She questioned

The Doctor looked down and Rose burstinto a fit of giggles

The Doctor scowled and stormed from the room

"Rose?" The Doctor questioned the next day "What's your favourite car?"

"Peugot Why?" She asked not looking up from the magazine she was reading

"Just wondered" The Doctor made a mental note not to show Rose the collection of scrap Peugots he had in the TARDIS basement

The next morning The Doctor awoke to find Rose standing over him. Again.

"Now what do you want?" he sighed as she crawled under his covers and played with his hair

"I like to watch you sleep" she said before covering her mouth and swearing

"I didn't hear that" The Doctor grinned

"How much gel do you want in your hair?" Rose asked withdrawing her hand

"It's not that much"

Rose ruffled his hair "I love your hair it's so, so brown" she decided

"Thank you for stating the colour of my hair"

Rose laughed and climbed out from the duvet

"Having a shower" she called behind her as she walked out the door

Rose and The Doctor were sat on the sofa Rose curled into the Doctors chest crying

"Rassilon Rose! It's only a movie"

"It's a sad one" She snapped

"A boat sinks full stop" The Doctor shrugged "How is that sad?"

"It just is ok?" Rose sobbed louder and buried herself into the Doctors chest

The Doctor grinned to himself, he knew watching this movie would be a good idea.

"WATERLOO ALWAYS DEFEATED YOU ON THE WALL" Rose sang to the Doctor reading from the karaoke machine she had found in the TARDIS

"You know these lyrics are all wrong" she sighed

"Oh and you're the big ABBA expert here are you?" the Doctor raised his eyebrows

"I've always wanted to see them in concert" she sighed wandering off into a daydream she floated down the corridor leaving the Doctor with the noise of 4 cats being strangled

Once again The Doctor awoke to find Rose stood over him

"Rose!" The Doctor sighed "Seriously!"

"Sorry! I just wondered if you could get the TARDIS to play 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want' please?"

"Only if you go away!"

"Please" Rose persisted

"OK!" The TARDIS started playing the song and the Doctor climbed out of bed watching Rose skip off down the hall

The Doctor switched the shower on in his ensuite and reached for his toothbrush

He started to sing along with the music making up the lyrics as he went along

"8 o clock Monday morning and I'm waiting to finally tell the girl that i love her, Her name is Rose she's my companion with sarcasm she dyes her hair peroxide blonde, and when she walks all around Rose the angels sigh but she doesn't notice me, Cos she's watching Corrie screamin over Shane Ward watchin the Titanic tears glisten in her eyes, It's like a bad movie  
She's lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!" as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl that I've fallen for she's the girl that I've fallen for" The Doctor grinned into the mirror and sang into his toothbrush

Rose ran down the corridor and in to the Doctor's room, she heard someone singing and peeked in to the ensuite, She grinned the Doctor was now playing air guitar

"She likes to dance infront of her mirror her CD changes to the songs that make her go wild, she said she'd like to go see ABBA in concert, she'll never know that I'm the best singer that there is and when she walks all around Rose the angels sigh but she doesn't notice me, Cos she's watching Corrie screamin over Shane Ward watchin the Titanic tears glisten in her eyes, She likes 'em with brown heir backtrack on the pass driving in a peugot does a new car make a alien? It's like a bad movie  
She's lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!" as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl that I've fallen for she's the girl that I've fallen for, She's the girl that I've fallen for"

Rose opened her mouth and was about to say something when The Doctor dropped his towel revealing everything to Rose, her eyes opened impossibly wide as the Doctor stepped in the shower

"Theres she goes again with denim on and ringlets in her hair, she breaks my heart but I don't hate her all I want is to kiss her naked, Now I'm watchin corrie tryin to be Shane Ward watching the Titanic Tears glisten in my eyes already got brown hair backtracking on the pass all I got's a TARDIS!"

Rose grinned and placed her tongue between her teeth as she almost giggled

"It's like a bad movie She's lookin' through me If you were me, then you'd be screamin' "Someone shoot me!" as I fail miserably, tryin' to get the girl that I've fallen for she's the girl that I've fallen for, She's the girl that I've fallen for" The Doctor flicked the shower off and climbed out to see a very red Rose laughing so hard she wasn't laughing anymore

The Doctor picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist protecting his modesty

Rose stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck "All I want's a TARIDS" She grinned and nuzzled into his wet neck as the Doctor took this as an opportunity to kiss her back

Rose pulled away and giggled "All you want is to see me naked?" she questioned as they walked hand in hand out of the ensuite and down the corridor

"Well I…" The Doctor stalled

"Your wish is my command" She grinned and led him into her room closing the door seductively.

The End

Hope you enjoyed! please review! you know the purple button!


End file.
